A Family
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Complete. Remus has surprising news for Sirius. How do people react and how they name the twins a brief observation. SLASH & MPREG RLSB.


A Family  
  
*  
  
Remus Lupin-Black, the DADA professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, closed the heavy door behind him and walked in to the quarters he shared with his husband, Sirius Black, the Aritchmancy professor of the same school.  
  
Like he had expected, he found Sirius sitting in their little living room, reading Daily Prophet. As soon as Remus stepped inside the room, Sirius's eyes flew up to him.  
  
"Did you go to see Pomfrey?" Sirius asked, his pale blue eyes full of concern. Remus had felt sick lately, and Sirius had demanded him to see the school nurse.  
  
"I did," was all that Remus replied with while sitting down on the opposite armchair. Still shocked of the surprising news, he tried to avoid Sirius's gaze.  
  
"And what did she say?" Sirius asked, sounding very, very worried now. "What - what's wrong with you, Remie?"  
  
"Well, I don't quite know how to tell you this..."  
  
"Is it serious? I'm not losing you, am I? Remus, please, tell me you'll be okay!" The worry in Sirius's voice was now replaced by real distress. Remus felt how his heart melted. Would he love him as much after hearing the news?  
  
"Serious, yes. Dangerous, not really. At least not usually. Sirius... I don't..." His voice faded off. How could he possibly say that? "Sirius... I'm pregnant."  
  
***  
  
Sirius stared at his husband in shock. Then, very slowly, he sat down, not taking his eyes off from Remus's slightly nervous face. "What - what did you say?" he asked, just to make sure he hadn't misheard or anything.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Sirius. Expecting a baby. Got it?"  
  
"But... How?" was all he managed to burst out. "How is this possible?"  
  
Remus smiled a bit sadly. "Werewolves are weird creatures, love," he sighed. "In more ways than one. For example, our males can get pregnant without any special potions or charms. It is very rare, yes, but it does happen."  
  
Sirius still stared at him, unable to say anything else.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked cautiously. "Are you... are you mad at me?"  
  
"Mad at you?" Sirius echoed softly, gaining back his ability to talk sensibly. "Of course not, love! Why the world I would be mad at you? I'm only... surprised, I think. I didn't expect anything like this."  
  
"So you aren't angry?" Remus asked, now hopefully. "This doesn't change anything between us?"  
  
"If anything," Sirius replied warmly, "it only makes me love you more."  
  
Remus looked so relieved that Sirius felt his heart aching. Was he really so difficult person that his lover was afraid to tell him news like that?  
  
He rose from the armchair, walked to Remus and, kneeling beside him, closed him in a warm embrace. "Promise me one thing, Remie, dear," he said. "Whatever happens... Never, ever doubt my love. I will love you, come what may. And I will love our child as well."  
  
"Thank you," Remus whispered. "I - I was so worried -"  
  
"Well, like you see, there was no need to be." Sirius smiled warmly at him, cupping his round face in his hands. "Let's go and tell Dumbledore now, shall we?"  
  
*****  
  
"I have an announcement to make," professor Dumbledore said cheerfully during the breakfast on the next morning. "Would you all please listen?"  
  
Everyone fell silent. They all looked at the Headmaster, wondering what was going to come. What had happened now?  
  
"Yesterday evening, one of our professors came to me with the most happy news," Dumbledore told, grinning widely. "I'm glad to tell you that one of the staff is pregnant."  
  
Everyone just stared at the female professors, who were all eyeing each other warily. Dumbledore noticed that and and continued, "you're looking at the wrong place, though. The expecting couple is nowhere you'd think it to be." He gave a beaming smile to the Aritchmancy and DADA professors next to him. "I'd like to tell you all that our dearest professor Lupin-Black is expecting a baby for professor Black."  
  
Everyone started to talk at the same time. Even the teachers began whispering and giving the couple questioning looks. Harry noticed that Remus looked more than slightly distracted. In fact, he looked like he'd run away on any moment.  
  
Then Sirius placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, whispering something into his ear. Remus seemed to relax a bit, turning towards Sirius and whispering something back. They both smiled.  
  
Harry caught Sirius's eye. His godfather winked to him, then continued his chatter with his husband. Some of the staff learned closer to congratulate them. Even Snape seemed to give a dry smile and a nod to them, and McGonagall was practically beaming, like that was the most joyful event in her life for years.  
  
"D'you see?" Ron asked from Harry. "I told you it was morning sickness!"  
  
"You were joking," Harry reminded his best friend.  
  
"Well, maybe I was, but... Who cares about that? I guessed right!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron," Hermione adviced, rolling her eyes. Then she smiled. "I'm happy for them," she said. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Of course," Harry laughed. "Let's go and congratulate them after the breakfast, right?"  
  
*****  
  
Eight months flew pass.  
  
"Harry? Hey, Harry?" somebody yelled into his ear. "Do you hear? Earth calling, does Harry hear?"  
  
"Ummm... What?" He popped his eyes back on Ron, who was looking at him a bit mischieviously. "Sorry. I was just in my thoughts."  
  
"In what thoughts?" Ron asked, more than slightly amused expression on his face.  
  
"I just thought about Remus and Sirius," he answered honestly. "The baby is due on any day, right?" He eyed once again Remus, who was sitting in an comfortable armchair.  
  
They had soon found out that he was actually expecting twins. His huge stomach looked very awkward attached to his slim, usually even thin body. He had given up teaching a month ago, when he had become unable to get up from a chair without help. After that he had spent most of his time in his and Sirius's quarters or in the corner of the Aritchmancy class, where Sirius was always near, should he need any help.  
  
It was also the only classroom besides History of Magic he was allowed to be in while the lessons. The risks were always larger in the male pregnancies, especially when it was a werewolf's natural male pregnancy, and Pomfrey had firmly forbidden him for taking part on any student attemps of magic about three weeks ago. Something could always go wrong, and they didn't want to get to take any extra risks with the babies.  
  
Now Remus was currently trying to get up, still stubborn enough to try by himself at first. After few useless tries he finally asked Sirius for help. And Sirius helped, of course. He had been playing the part of a loving and caring husband lately. Remus seemed to gladly accept that.  
  
"Ouch," Remus said, when he had got up. He placed a hand on his round belly and explained, "I think one of the babies kicked especially hard right now."  
  
"Try to stand it, love," Sirius smiled, placing a little, light kiss on his lover's temple."It won't be long anymore, you know."  
  
"I really hope so," Remus replied dryly, taking Sirius's offered arm for support. "I'm barely able to move myself around without any help, my back is practically killing me, and I look like a stranded whale. What could possibly be worse?"  
  
"Having a crooked nose and an unability to wash your hair?" Sirius grinned.  
  
Remus opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words there was only heard a surprised gasp. He fell on the floor on his knees, both hands wrapped around his stomach.  
  
"What now, love?" Sirius exclaimed, very worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I - I think that -" Remus took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said as clearly as he could, "I think that the children want out. Now."  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations, Mister Black," Pomfrey smiled when she placed the two babies on Sirius's arms. "You've got two sons."  
  
"Sons?" Sirius blinked. "Two?" He was rather far away on the moment. Even when he wasn't fully aware of the two little people on his arms, his subconsciousness kept sure they both were in safe positions.  
  
As soon as he only was allowed to he went to Remus. His husband was smiling at him tiredly. When he offered the babies to him, Remus carefully took them on his own arms, glancing at one after another. Then he raised his exhausted eyes at Sirius. "What shall we call them?" he asked.  
  
"You decide," Sirius smiled. "Tell me what their first names should be. I already have an idea for their second names."  
  
Remus looked thoughtful, then grinned. "Procyon and Arcturus," he said. "Two stars, just like their unbelievable father."  
  
"What kind of star is Remus?" Sirius asked, acting confused.  
  
Remus didn't even bother to reply. He only let out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes, but he couldn't help a little smile forming on his lips.  
  
The black-haired Animagus laughed. "So that it is then," Sirius grinned. "Procyon Remus and Arcturus James Black."  
  
"Remus?" Remus echoed, looking startled. "Why on the earth? I understand James, of course, but why just Remus?"  
  
"Because you definitely deserve it, love," he replied gently. "You carried the babies. For nine months. I could never have done that, you know it - I wouldn't have had the patience, nor the strength. But you went through it all, love."  
  
"Of course I did," Remus replied tiredly. "What else could I have done?" He smiled when he glanced once again at their children. "They do look like their father, d'you know?" he said, grinning mischieviously.  
  
"I bet they do," Sirius laughed. "Especially Procyon. He's the darkhaired one, right?"  
  
"I suppose he is, considering that Procyon is definitely a darkhaired name." Remus smiled rather sheepishly. Then he gestured towards the door of the infirmary. "Are you going to inform the others at all?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure I can leave now?" Sirius asked warily.  
  
Remus sighed. "Of course you can," he replied. "I don't need anything right now, besides rest. And the babies only want to eat and sleep. It's not like we're going to shatter into pieces if you leave us for a moment."  
  
"Okay, then, if you're really sure..."  
  
"I am, Sirius. Go and tell them now," Remus replied, rolling his eyes. Then he yawned, looking very cute for Sirius's mind.  
  
"Sure, love. Get some sleep now," he said, pecked his husband on the cheek and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Two boys," Sirius exclaimed, when he at last came out from the infirmary to pass the news to their friends. "Two healthy, beautiful boys. Procyon and Arcturus."  
  
"Procyon and Arcturus, eh?" Harry chuckled. "They're... they're stars, aren't they?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Sirius grinned, still a bit shaky after the experiment. "Believe me or not, Remus chose them."  
  
"Can I baby-sit them sometimes?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining. "I bet they're just adorable, with fathers like you two!"  
  
"Why, thank you, Hermione," Sirius laughed. "I s'ppose you can look after them sometimes - if I ever dare to let them away from me."  
  
"Eventually you'll have to," Harry pointed out. "Remus will of course get a maternity holiday, he's already talked about that with Dumbledore, but you have lessons to teach."  
  
"Don't remind me about that," Sirius grinned. "Let me just enjoy my fatherhood for a while, okay?" Then he turned around and hastily returned to the infirmary.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too much, was it?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Maybe not," Harry laughed, "but you have to understand him. He's just become a father of two. I bet that could make you a bit dizzy."  
  
"Well, should we go to tell the whole school now?" Hermione asked, grinning. "Remus and the babies need a lot of rest right now. We can go to see them later. There's a lot of people who are dying to know if the babies are already born."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad to inform you all that the rumours telling that professor Lupin-Black has given birth to two little boys last night are true," Dumbledore's voice was echoing in the halls of Hogwarts. "Madam Pomfrey has also verified that both the babies and their father are pretty healthy on the moment. She's also asked me to tell everyone who has asked her that yes, the babies are really adorable, and that anyone willing to baby-sit them when they're a bit older has to pass professor Black's test first. Due to professor Black's great lack of trusting attitude everyone below the fifth year is adviced to give up immediately."  
  
***  
  
"They're still rambling about that warning of Dumbledore's?" Harry guessed laughing when they passed a group of very disappointed-looking girls from fourth year. "Black," "babies," "baby-sit," and "too young" were easily heard of their conversation.  
  
"Well, at least you can't blame him for lack of honesty," Ron grinned. "I'd suppose Sirius isn't going to let anybody even near their babies if he doesn't get an official looking-at-baby permission signed by the Minister of Magic."  
  
"I don't think he's actually that bad," Harry laughed, "but he is more than a bit possessive, isn't he?"  
  
"You bet," Hermione giggled. "And he's behaving like Remus was a glass doll as well. Last night I visited them and the whole time he kept asking if Remus's tea was too hot and if he should cool it down a bit..."  
  
"You aren't serious," Ron laughed.  
  
"I'm not," she admitted with a sheepish grin. "And he's already getting over the worst part. He even allowed me to carry Arcturus for a while yesterday."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. "He only let me take Procyon on my arms if he was standing next to me, his hands below mine to make sure I wouldn't drop him..."  
  
"Well, I had to beg him for half an hour, and Remus used another telling him that I wouldn't very likely break the baby, especially when Sirius would surely kill me if I did..."  
  
They all laughed while they made their way towards Remus's and Sirius's quarters.  
  
They were greeted by Remus's joyful face. He had Procyon on his arms, feeding him with a bottle of milk. Arcturus was sleeping peacefully in a cradle next to him.  
  
"Hello, Remus!" Harry exclaimed. "Where's the watch-dog?"  
  
The werewolf laughed happily. "Sirius? He's talking with Dumbledore."  
  
"About what?" Ron asked, sitting down on a sofa and taking a biscuit from a bowl on the table. Hermione sat down next to him, and Harry settled on the arm of the sofa.  
  
"If I've understood right, he was going to ask for a permission to teach my classes and let the substitute teach Aritchmancy until I'm back at work," he laughed. "Sirius is clever, and actually very good at Aritchmancy, but it definitely wasn't his favourite subject back in our school days."  
  
"Why did he take it, then?" Ron asked, confused. He couldn't understand anyone taking classes they weren't interested in. Besides Divination, but it was another thing.  
  
"Because I had Aritchmancy," Remus grinned. "We were on all the same classes. Aritchmancy, Charms and History of Magic for me, Potions, Transfiguration and CoMC for him and DADA for us both."  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Ron snorted. "Half of the days on lessons you're on only in order to stare at your boyfriend during the classes."  
  
"Ron!" Herminoe exclaimed, shocked.  
  
Remus merely laughed. "He's right, Hermione," he mentioned. "We even did the homework for each other. Both of us only did three subjects for us both, and on DADA we worked together."  
  
"And I thought you were the responsible Marauder," Harry said. He couldn't help but laugh. "Hermione rarely even allows us to copy her homework, and you shared it with Sirius? Tsk, tsk, Remus. I wouldn't have thought this from you."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't," Remus grinned. He finished feeding the babies. "Would you want to take them for a while?" he offered. "You are having a very special possiblity. I doubt if Sirius will let anyone other of the students carry them. He didn't even let Minerva take them without him standing right next to her, watching her every step with the baby she was currently having."  
  
They all laughed. Harry carefully took Procyon on his arms, and Hermione took Arcturus. The baby yawned in his lap, and he smiled. "He's really adorable, just like Dumbledore said," he said.  
  
Remus nodded. "I bet we'll never get rid of enthuastic girls when we take them out to the students to see," he said, with a great deal of fatherly pride in his voice.  
  
"And when will that be?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Remus shrugged. "On the same moment Sirius allows me to walk by myself without fearing me falling down the stairs with the babies. So, maybe when they're year or two old."  
  
"What? You're mocking me behind my back?" Sirius asked drly from the doorway, when they all were laughing from the top of their lungs.  
  
"Actually... Yes, were are," Remus replied. "But you are being a bit overprotective, d'you know that?" His amber eyes flashed with a little bit of anger.  
  
Harry and his friends eyed warily at each other. The two men weren't going to argue in front of them, were they?  
  
For their great surprise Sirius merely laughed. "Don't worry, love," he said, walking nearer and embracing Remus tightly. "I was actually coming to ask if you'd want to eat in the Great Hall today."  
  
"If I want to? Sirius, I've been in these few rooms for the last week and a half! I'm dying to get outside!"  
  
"I figured so as well," Sirius grinned.  
  
"No, you didn't," Remus blamed, acting angry. He was still smiling, so he couldn't really be furious. "You're only dying to hear all them cooing over your sons!"  
  
"Well..." Sirius smiled. "So what if I am?"  
  
*****  
  
The full moon night.  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in the family Black's quarters, baby-sitting the twins. Hermione was reading a book - "Chinese Writing in Magic Charts" - and Harry just sat there, his eyes locked on the blazing fire.  
  
"I'm worried about Remus," Harry whispered to Hermione, trying not to wake up the babies. "He's still in no condition for transformation. I know he's taken his Wolfsbane for sure, and Sirius is with him, but I've heard that most of the male werewolves don't survive the full moon after the children's birth."  
  
"You're just overreacting," his friend told him, smiling slightly. "Remus will be fine. Snape made him a special strengthening potion he could safely take with the Wolfsbane. They should come here on any moment now."  
  
Like Hermione's words had called them, the door slided open. Two large canines slipped inside. The golden brown wolf went immediately to the children's cradle, looking down at his babies.  
  
Arcturus opened his eyes a bit. For their great surprise he didn't get shocked or surprised for the sight of his father in the wolf form. Instead of that he seemed to relax immediately, yawned and went back sleeping.  
  
Moony gently licked his son's cheek. He was obviously beaming in delight. Padfoot pawed over to the cradles and sat down next to his mate, looking at their tiny babies with as proud grin on his face as only possible for a dog.  
  
Neither one of the youngs dared to speak. They just sat back, observing the stunningly beautiful scene in front of them - a wolf, a dog, and two babies.  
  
A family. 


End file.
